


Coffee

by MercurialTenacity



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, First Time, Intimacy, Kissing, Mutually Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest, but light in tone, but they both end up happy and glad it happened, not exactly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialTenacity/pseuds/MercurialTenacity
Summary: Tina’s clothes are too tight on her body, too rough and constricting.  She squirms but it only gets worse, any attempt to adjust making the fabric chafe against her.  She's burning up, panting, and…She feels wetness between her legs.  Her panties are growing damp and she wants nothing else but to take them off and rub herself, but shecan't.She squeezes her thighs together and bites her lip, trying desperately to control the arousal rushing through her, pooling in her belly and strong enough to make her head spin.“Queenie,” Tina gasps.  “Something - something’s wrong.”





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Day 1 of the @fantasticsmutbeastsweek event: First Time. Enjoy!

Tina drops down into a chair next to her sister, propping up her elbows on the break room table.

“Hi Teenie,” Queenie chirps, and she sounds far too cheerful.

Tina groans in response.  It’s been a long,  _ long _ week, and it’s not even Friday yet.  Too tired to rise again she steals a drink of Queenie’s coffee, and even through her exhaustion Queenie’s little pout makes her hide a smile.

Seeing Queenie always lifts her spirits, even on the worst of days.  But Tina can’t stay today, she has a meeting in fifteen minutes, or - she glances at the clock - make that five minutes, then a review with the Director, and somewhere in there she has to put together the file for her new case, and she is  _ definitely _ working late tonight -

“Go easy on yourself honey,” Queenie interrupts, shaking Tina out of her thoughts.  She sighs, wishing she were better able to take Queenie’s advice.  She loves her job, but some days it gets a little over the top.  She glances at the clock again, and bloody Merlin she really has to go.  “C’mon, I’ll walk with you,” Queenie offers.  Tina just nods, grateful for the company.

But they barely make it into the hallway before something feels… off.

Tina’s clothes are too tight on her body, too rough and constricting.  She squirms but it only gets worse, any attempt to adjust making the fabric chafe against her.  She's burning up, panting, and…

She feels wetness between her legs.  Her panties are growing damp and she wants nothing else but to take them off and rub herself, but she  _ can't. _

She squeezes her thighs together and bites her lip, trying desperately to control the arousal rushing through her, pooling in her belly and strong enough to make her head spin.

“Queenie,” Tina gasps.  “Something - something’s wrong.”

Queenie nods, looking at her with wide eyes and squirming herself.  Tina feels slightly relieved that she's not the only one in a predicament, it takes the edge of humiliation off, but it doesn't ease the urgency in her body one bit.

Queenie reaches out a hand to steady her, but the moment her fingers touch the skin of Tina’s forearm she  _ moans. _  Tina can't breathe, her bra is digging into her skin and her panties scratch against her most delicate area, and she needs to do something.

She grabs Queenie by the shoulders and drags her into one of the empty meeting rooms off the corridor, sealing the door behind them with a wave of her wand.  She can't possibly let them be seen this way, maybe with some privacy they can figure out what's going on and how to stop it, because this  _ isn't  _ normal.

“The  _ coffee,” _ Queenie gasps, eyes widening.  “I shoulda known it, oh -”

“What about the coffee?” Tina asks, though she’s distracted by Queenie’s hands.  How did she never notice just how amazing Queenie’s hands are?  The skin is soft and smooth, her gentle grip comforting.  Her glossy, manicured nails brush against the bare skin of Tina’s forearm and send shivers racing through her, a delicious contrast to her otherwise soft warmth.  Tina has visions of those hands touching her, caressing her, helping her out of this goddamned stranglehold of a bra -

“Johnson was hanging around before you came, he must have put something in it.  He hasn’t been letting up after I turned him down, and -  _ Ooh, _ I should have  _ known.” _

Queenie’s words snap her back to the present.  Something in the coffee - they’ve been drugged.  They need help, they need to find someone who can help, like Director Graves, or… someone.  Someone who has an antidote, there must be something.

Tina thinks it and yet they remain in the locked room, looking into each other’s eyes.  Queenie has beautiful eyes.  Really, truly gorgeous.  Like glittery blue pools of light.  Queenie’s beautiful.

“Queenie?” Tina says, voice high and strained.  The words  _ I think I wanna kiss you _ run through her head, and before she can even begin to consider whether to say them out loud Queenie’s hand tightens on her arm.

“Oh honey, me too.”

And just like that there are lips against hers, soft and full and warm and  _ her sister’s,  _ god that isn’t right, but it feels too good to stop.  Tina tastes lipstick, hers and Queenie’s getting messy and smeared but she can’t be bothered to care.  She can’t be bothered with anything except the gently insistent way Queenie is kissing her, easing her lips apart with her tongue and then moaning when she finally gets a taste.

And her hands,  _ oh. _  They find Tina’s waist, squeezing and caressing just right before they drift higher, higher still, pulling Tina’s shirt up with them until it’s bunched around her torso and Queenie’s hand slips beneath.  Tina presses her body forward, overcome with the need for touch and contact, breathing fast with anticipation.  She just wants to be close to Queenie, to be touching her, skin against skin, she needs it  _ so bad. _

She can feel Queenie’s shining smile against her lips.  Just having her hands on her waist without the stifling fabric of her shirt in the way is breathtaking, as though her whole world had been numbed and now it’s coming back to life.  Each brush of a finger sets her nerve endings alight, making her gasp and moan, pulling Queenie closer to her with a whispered  _ “More.” _

Part of her wishes they could take the time to go slow and enjoy it more, basking in every touch and exploring each other’s bodies, so familiar and yet so foreign when it comes to this.

But she can’t wait, she doesn’t want to wait, she’s burning up and melting down and if they were to go any slower she feels she would most certainly die.

Queenie giggles but Tina is too turned on to be embarrassed, her whole being aching for this.  “Off,” she gasps, “off -” and thank god Queenie understands what she means, helping her out of those awful clothes until she's stripped down to bare skin, turning so that Tina can return the favor.  She takes no care of where the clothes land, simply casting them off with trembling urgency, loathing every moment it separates her from Queenie’s body.

With a last effort of foresight she flicks her wand, transfiguring the table into a soft, padded mattress.  It's a sloppy job, but it doesn't matter at all so long as she has Queenie beside her, pressed against her, touching her.

She grabs Queenie’s wrist and pulls her the three steps it takes to get to the makeshift bed, grinning as she spins them around so she can push Queenie down onto it.  Queenie falls back easily, and though she makes quite the image spread out on her back, blonde curls all in disarray with her lipstick smeared, Tina doesn't wait to take in the sight.  She falls atop her sister, pulling her up and close, legs tangling together in eagerness, skin pressed against skin.  Even that’s not enough and Tina clings to her, holding her so close and trying to hold her closer, the length of their bodies pressed together.

Queenie laughs, a breathless little giggle, and rolls them to the side so they're lying face to face.  Her lips find Tina’s again, the kiss wet and quick, and then she's taking advantage of the new position to bring a hand between them, laying it atop Tina’s breast and squeezing gently, waiting to feel the flush as Tina’s arousal spikes before pressing her palm to it, squeezing her pink, peaked nipple.

Tina moans, her hand finding its way around Queenie’s back to hold her and press her closer, encouraging her movements.  It's the best thing in the world to have Queenie squirming against her.  How did they never think to do this before?  It feels so right, their bodies fit together perfectly, it's absolutely everything Tina craves.  Queenie makes her feel so good.

Tina thinks her own movements must be clumsy and awkward in comparison, but she wants to make Queenie feel good too.  She presses her hand flat to the spot between Queenie’s shoulder blades, pulling her in before running fingers down the whole length of her spine, feeling each bump and ridge beneath her perfect skin.  It draws out a full body shiver and a moan, and Tina can't help her grin of triumph.  She does it again, repeating the motion until Queenie’s own actions slow to a halt, overwhelmed by how Tina makes her feel with a simple touch to her back.  Tina misses the movement of Queenie’s hands, body aching for them to resume, but for the moment she can bare it - it's enough to feel Queenie quivering in her arms with high, breathy moans falling from her lips and tickling the side of her neck.  Queenie is so vulnerable like this, soft and warm in her arms, and Tina wants to be vulnerable for her too.  She wants to explore this together, learning what they can do to one another with their bodies.

She starts to stroke lower, fingers dipping down to trace circles into the small of her back, her tailbone, and further - once Queenie’s shaking, a tiny whisper of  _ “Please Teenie, yes -”  _ her fingers travel down over the rise of her soft, plush ass.

It sends a thrill through Tina to touch her there.  She pets and caresses her, mapping out her body in whole new ways that make the urgency of her own needs ebb slightly.  She wants all of this, her pleasure and Queenie’s.  The two of them, together, learning how to take care of each other.

Eventually it’s Queenie who decides she’s tired of the teasing, wriggling to nip playfully at Tina’s earlobe and her neck, burying her face in her shoulder and pressing a thigh between her legs.  The hot press takes Tina’s breath away, bringing her own desire rushing back.  It’s hot in her veins, lighting her up from the inside, and her hips roll forward of their own accord to get more of that glorious pressure.  Their legs intertwine, rubbing against each other in clumsy need until Tina slips her hand down between them to dip into Queenie’s folds.  Maybe it should feel wrong to touch her there, but it doesn’t - it’s right and natural and so, so good.

Queenie cries out, her enjoyment evident in the wetness coating Tina’s fingers.  Tina finds her clit and circles it, starting out light but deepening the pressure when Queenie rocks her hips forward, drinking in her every moan and gasp.  

Tina’s burning up, she can’t wait any longer - she takes Queenie wrist and guides it between her own legs, letting her head fall back when those slender fingers make contact with her over-sensitive flesh.  It’s pure electricity sparking along her nerves, shorting out her brain, outshining everything but how much she needs.

The effort it takes to keep her own hand moving through the onslaught of pleasure is as great as though she were moving the sun itself, but she tries; she tries for Queenie.  They fall into bliss together, aware only of each other’s breathing and the shifts of their bodies - Queenie’s golden curls spilling everywhere and sticking to Tina’s lipstick, Tina’s hand pressed tight to Queenie’s back, clinging to her as they’re rocked by the storm of need - nothing left but the sensations building inside them.

Queenie tumbles over the edge first.  Her body goes tense and tight in Tina’s arms, squeezing her eyes tight shut as wetness rushes from her.  The moment seems to last forever, before all at once Queenie’s body relaxes, going loose and boneless.  It’s the little mewl of contentment she makes, the way she snuggles closer against Tina’s body, that finally brings Tina to climax as well.  Her entire body is made of light, undiluted pleasure bursting out from her core.  The wave crashes through her, cresting, breaking, and washing her away in its warm afterglow.

They hold each other; sticky and too warm, limbs still intertwined.  Tina feels as though she’s just stepped out of a warm bath - tired yet warm and refreshed.  As thoughts start to drift back into her head it occurs to her how lucky she is.  So lucky, blessed even, to have Queenie for a sister and to experience this.  She never would have known to want it, but some part of her which was empty has been fulfilled.

Tina lets her fingers play idly over Queenie’s skin, soft as ever and now with a light sheen of sweat as testament to her earlier passion.  The need has retreated as quickly as it came, leaving behind a glow of contentment and satisfaction.  Tina feels at peace, relaxed, and even as it creeps back into her awareness that she's lying on a half transfigured bed in a conference room in the middle of MACUSA with her sister, she doesn't really have it in her to mind.  She keeps her eyes closed, breathing in Queenie’s sweet perfume and wishing this moment never had to end.  She wants to do it again, slower this time and without the painful urgency induced by the spiked coffee - 

Merlin, the coffee.  She'd almost forgotten what started all this, and she huffs out a little laugh at the pure absurdity. Perhaps she should be mad, but all she feels is blissful.

“Mmm,” Queenie sighs, stretching out beside her.  Tina has a moment of doubt that Queenie might regret it, might think what they did was wrong, but her fears are put to rest with a few simple words.  “Maybe next time… we can go a little slower?”  Queenie’s fingers dance teasingly across Tina’s waist, and her mischievous little smile makes Tina want to kiss her silly.

So she does.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [ mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com ](http://mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
